The Autosaidā
by SpaceVixen
Summary: Ziva and Theron, her brother where victims of the after math of a titan attack. They were forced into the basement by their mother, resulting in being the only survivors. They ran, even from the military police into the forest. I guess you can read the rest. it sucks so tell me what you think... (I plan on making it a LeviXOC)


_**DISCLAIMER~ I own nothing but my ocs and the poem belongs to Jewel and is called Raven just in case you wanted to know ;) **_

Blood, Blood was everywhere. Unlucky bodies had been smashed on the ground, beyond recognition. Severed limbs littered the dirt streets. Screams of pure and utter fear had ripped from the throats of humans straining harshly on the vocal cords. Yells of pain, and cries of sorrow had echoed eerily. The earth itself had shook . It was the aftershock of a nightmare gone horribly wrong.

Ziva gasped at this condition of the village she once had called home. It was nothing, now. Nothing at all but a cemetery with unmarked graves, and unnamed bodies. She saw no movement or heard no sound anywhere, not even the birds dared to chirp, as if they to knew. She remembered everything before this nightmarish event took place in her life.

She remembered earlier this morning. She was with her mother and brother in the front yard. They where all waiting for father to return. They had cleaned the entire house, feed all the animals, groomed the horses, Ziva even recalled ironing out her father's extra green cape with the symbol of white and blue wings crossed. She wanted him to be proud of her. For they had not seen of him for several long worry filled weeks. But he never returned home. Instead his captain did. The air of happiness around the house had instantly thickened and changed drastically. The memories continued. The captain had stopped his caramel mare, and his blood stained them. His horse looked exhausted and about to collapse any second. The creature, seemed unable to lift it's black socked legs any further. It didn't even try to swipe away the flies with it's black tail. The man staggered a few steps. Pain was evident on his features, and his eyes held a almost dead glassy look. Ziva whimpered she did not want to see these memories, but her mind continued to tortured her as it recalled everything. The man's hair was matted to his skull, and one of his arms was missing. He leaned against his beat horse, and tried to speak as a leader should, but weary and pain showed through his words. Ziva recalled every word exactly as it was said.

"Miss Doragon…I am sorry…*cough* to inform that your husband, *couch* Private Doragon did not make it back with us… in fact most of my squad did not. My men left are informing the other families… Good day ma'am." his word hung heavy in the air, in tell her mother broke down into violent sobs. Ziva remember being extremely shocked and unable to compute or accept her mind refused the unbelievable information rejecting it like poison. She had stood there. The captain had nodded his head slowly as he painfully mounted his almost dead horse. "my apologies ma'am.." he murmured then rode away towards the walls, leaving the family grief stricken.

Ziva then recalled absentmindedly wondering back into the house, followed by her mother and sibling both crying. She then remembered sitting down in her father's favorite rocking chair, and she stat there for several hours.

It was then noon time, but no one moved to answer the calls of their growling bellies. That's when the nightmare decided to release itself. It all started with a nearby thud, deep like thunder, but it shook the ground slightly. Ziva remembered shrugging it off, as though one of the neighbors had dropped something very heavy. But rapid pounds beat the earth, and then terrified screams, and bloodcurdling screeches of pain sank their claws into the air. She had instinctively jumped up so fast, that the wooden chair behind her crashed onto the floor. She had ignored it and raced over to the window. The moment she had glanced out, she regretted it instantly.

The memory forever imprinted in her mind. She had seen the very same man that had told them the news earlier, the captain over the unit her father was in. Though he had been extremely exhausted, she watched as he tried to fight off the titan with only one arm. He seemed to be trying to make his gear around his waist work, but the device required two hands. So the man was grounded and forced to try fighting on the earth. He had failed, and she watched as pure and utter fear broke though and showed on his face as the titan easily plucked his off of the dirt road underfoot. She had heard her mother shout something, but she was unable to move. The man's screams still rung in her ears, and she rewatched the horrible scene over again. The ugly titan, was a nine meter class, and was female. Short cut black hair sat at it's head like an uprooted clump of wet grass. The blonde haired man cried out in pain and terror as he was lifted and placed into the massive mouth of the nine meter class, and as it prepared to bite down on his torso.

Her mother had gripped her shoulder and yanked her away from the window, but she wasn't fast enough, and Ziva wished she had been. Her eyes had locked into those of the man's through the window. His blue eyes revealed that he was accepting it, for he had no choice. When he saw her he gave a tiny ghost like smile and a barely visible nod, then the titan chomped down on his body. Blood shot out everywhere, spilling like a waterfall down the titan's chin, and Ziva remembered screaming, his eyes burned in her memory, as her mother drug both her and her brother towards the basement.

Her brain continued to replay everything. She recalled being thrown down into the basement with her brother, and her mother's beautiful face contorted in sorrow. Her mother then mouthed "I love you." then turned away from them slamming the trap door, the clicking of the lock followed.

Ziva recalled noised of the roof being torn free from the house. The horrid screech of wood being ripped and crushed echoed around and pounded inside the basement they where hiding. Not even thirty seconds after the noise another joined them. This one was shrill, and piercing. Ziva had recognized who the voice belonged to without even having to think. She remembered wanting to scream into the suffocating darkness around her, but her brother had locked a hand over her mother to help keep her quit though silent sobs raked his own body. They sat for hours the only noises where of screams and titan howls.

Then it was over, immense silence had filled the air, like a suffocating cloak had been thrown over them. Her memory stopped, because it could go no further, she had relived it all briefly.

She was back to herself, looking out over the destroyed village that her family used to live in. Tears threatened to spill over after and Ziva sniffed involuntarily. Suddenly a warm slightly larger hand slipped into hers and grasped it tightly. She looked up at the owner. Her older brother looked back at her, his messy black hair falling in front of his face. He offered her a sad small smile, and she returned it just the same.

"what do we do now?" her brother questioned softly, like he was afraid to disturb the awful stillness as he looked dead at the ground. Ziva squeezed his hand gently as she spoke. " Theron…we have no home…so maybe we should…I don't know… either remain here…or go live inside the walls…It doesn't matter to me which one we choose as long as we're together." she murmured as her gazed out over the wreckage, a dull and numb feeling covering her body and emotions making her unable to feel the needed emotions for this situation. She heard him snort, then saw him kick violently at a board that used to hold up a home. The piece of mangled wood scattered across the ground noisily, making Ziva flinch slightly as it broke the silence. Theron bowed his head, then turned to her. "I saw we live in the woods. Those stupid Military Police didn't even show up in time to save us." he ended growling under his breath. Ziva clutched her free hand, and breathed out slowly. "if that is your decision, then fine." she responded calmy. "but maybe we should pack so thing before we go." he nodded and released her hand, then they both picked through the chaos, hoping so salvage something useful.

The silence settled on their backs, and pounded in their ears. Ziva shook her head once to clear it, as she shoved aside several fallen wooden beam, revealing a badly splintered door. "there might be something we could need inside." she whispered as she gingerly opened the door and stepped inside. Dust fluttered around almost playfully as some settled on her shoulder. Sunlight bled through several broken windows, littering the wooden floor in pools, patches, and long jagged cuts.

She grunted, this wasn't her home, but also now it was no ones. Ziva stepped carefully over broken glass, and began to search the small leather clad chest that rested against one wall. She crouched on the balls of her feet, and lifted the heavy lid, revealing the contents to her eyes. Several dully colored wool blankets where neatly folded to cover the bottom, a hunting dagger, quit a few men's and boy's trousers, a black dyed knack sack and some deer skin shirts.

Ziva smirked. "cool I got some pretty good things already." she whispered into the dust filled air. She quickly packed the clothing, dagger, and two blankets. As she stood up, slinging the sack over one should a thought struck her. *this was a hunter's family…a man for sure, a woman to. And possible a child or two..* she thought as she scanned the living room, soon spotting a carved wooded toy, laying on the floor as though carelessly tossed. *yes a child, a whole family. Now their gone..* Ziva shook her head, then exited quickly.

The light of the setting sun bathed over her, but she didn't acknowledge it. She spotted her brother and made her way over to him. "I found some cloths and some blankets." she said, though leaving out the weapon. He nodded wordlessly, then slid a bundle of his left should, setting it on the blood stained ground and untied it. The cloth unfolded willingly, showing bunches of dried foods all wrapped tightly with thin string, two canteens to hold water, two pairs of boots, several large spools of medical wrap, and … Ziva nearly gasped at the last thing she saw. It was her father's Recon Corps badge. She remembered vividly that her mother had wanted to have her father have his status symbol made into a small steel and painted pendant from the most skilled craftsman. And he did it surprisingly. Mother had then said she would nail it to the front door, so any one who dare knock would know that it was a family of a Recon Corps solider. But she never got the chance.

Ziva reached slowly for the small piece of metal, and lifted it up to her face. The detail was remarkable. Two wings crossed each other, the top one was a bone white, and the one underneath was a dark shadowy blue. She turned it over daintily in her hands, almost afraid it might break is she moved to fasted, or sneezed. A tiny piece of smooth metal bulged up near the top, and it was open on either sides. Ziva then realized her mother had wanted her father to wear it. that's why it had that small bulge.

Tear pricked her eyes, but she forced them back. "I…I guess we should go… before the Military Police finally decide to show up." she whispered, as she slipped the necklace piece into her trouser's pocket.

Theron nodded, as he retied and throw the bundle over his shoulder. He made a step forwards, then paused and looked back at her. "should we get a horse or two?…I'm sure there has got to be some left. Titans….titans only… only have interest in…. in people" he choked out his words and Ziva inclined her head agreeing. Theron closed his blue eyes briefly then snapped them open.

The two made their way over checking all the stalls in the not anymore village. Finally they found three, though spooked, they easily quieted them. One was a beautiful caramel colored mare, with black socks and a black mane and tail. She had called that one. Her brother had picked a tall sturdy stallion. It's coat was a light amber, and his mane and tail where a darker amber. The third horse Ziva had untied releasing it.

"come on lets get out of here. I think I've changed my mind about just living in the woods. I think I just want to go anywhere but not within the walls, its just a cage." Theron spoke as he saddled and reined his horse then mounted it. Ziva shrugged then nodded as she to prepared her horse. When a sudden memory surfaced in her mind. The horse before her flashed momentarily, then her mind pulled up the memory of the captain leaning on his beat, exhausted horse, then back to the one she was readying. Ziva's eyes widened as she recognized the horse. "this is man's horse…" she muttered shocked, her hands freezing, hovering over the saddle.

Hoof beats suddenly arose from not to far off, and she was jerked back to herself. "shit. The military police is here! If they get us they'll place us in an orphanage or something!" Theron hissed, and Ziva quickly mounted her horse. Yet her being short for her age made that quit difficult.

"come on!" her slightly older brother breathed lowly and tensely, then kicked the horse's sides making the animal start forwards. Ziva copied her brother's actions, giving brief thanks to her dead father for teaching her, a girl to do anything a boy could do. Both of the children's horses raced through the wreckage away from the sounds of other horses hoof beats.

Shouts suddenly chased after them, but they landed on deaf ears as the children shoot away into the trees, disappearing from sight.

Ziva gripped the leather reins tightly in a death grip as she and Theron both rode long into the night. They had long left their old home, and had escaped the military police almost effortlessly because they had not dared to follow them into the forest in fear of encountering a titan.

When they finally stopped, the horse had instantly kneed down into the damp grass and did not look like they would get up for a while. So the siblings had dismounted leaving the tired animals to rest, as they to rest by leaning against their horses sides.

Ziva and Theron sat in complete silence in tell her brother broke into it slicing it gently like a knife gliding through butter. "Ziva I'm…unsure of what to do.. Everything changed to day… nothing will be ever the same…" he whispered carefully choosing his words and she deciphered his words to "Ziva. I'm scared help me please. This day was strange.. I don't know" she sighed softly, lifting her head to gaze up at the happy twinkling stars above. *well at least someone's happy* she thought neutrally then she replied just as softly. "I don't either Theron. What will become of us? How will we survive out here? What will we eat tomorrow? Will the horses live long enough to be of use to us? Why aren't we dead just like mother and father, and the whole village? Will a titan find us in our sleep? Those are some of the questions spinning around inside my head. And I cant answer them…. But I could maybe comfort you some…" she trailed of into a tiny whisper. Theron was silence for several long moments then she heard him shift so he was facing her. She sighed again. *why we're only eight and nine why us?* she thought. "remember the songs mother used to sing to us?" she asked under her breath after some time. "yes there was a lot." came her brother's faint reply.

"well I'll try and sing one for us…the one she used to us to get us to go to sleep" Ziva whispered back. Then placed her hands behind her head and lifted her face towards the sky. A tugging breeze blew through, as she opened her mouth.

" Fly like a raven

Black honey into the night

Soft like the air beneath

A swan in her flight

Then return home to bed

Bring the dancing stars

Sleep and dream of a white wolf howling

And know that I am near

Shhh

Close your eyes

Don't ask why

Let's dream together you and I

Oh, close your eyes

We will fly

Dreaming together you and I

The moon had sailed

In a sliver gown of stars

That's long but not forever

Soon our love will rise as mine

And sing to the shadows

Tomorrow we shall rise with the dawn

Kiss the flowers and blooms

But now lie still as the wind and listen

For I will come to you with the foot steps of morning

Shhh

Close your eyes

Don't ask why

Let's dream together you and I

Shhh

Close your eyes

We can fly

Dreaming together you and I

Dream

Dream

Dream

Dream."

Ziva finished her lowered voice traveled away with the wind , then the tiny breeze vanished. Several small tears slipped down her face as she fought sobs that were trying desperately to brake free.

"Ziva… you sounded just like her…" she heard the huffed voice of her brother's crack, and she knew he was crying silently too. She didn't respond, and felt her eye lids growing heavy. "good night Theron.." she whispered then let the night carry her off the sleep the events of the life changing day catching up to her. She pushed aside her worries and questions and fears for the morning.

Playful sunlight seeped under her eyelids and Ziva groaned softly but sat up anyway, slightly disoriented for a moment. Her half open eyes took in her surroundings lazily.

Tall thick trunk pines shot out of the ground, strong and sturdy like marble pillars. Dew covered grass sway like ripples in disturbed water when a baby breeze blew through. Ziva blinked. *what? I'm I in a dream?* she thought puzzled, then the memories of yesterday rushed back so fast, she got a headache.

Screams and howls started to whisper inside her skull, and where growing in volume with every second passing. Ziva quickly snuffed them out, and hid them in the back of her mind. She slowly sat up, feeling the horse's stomach warmth leave her back and she glanced over to where she guessed Theron would be sitting.

A nine year old boy lay curled his head resting against his stallion's side, his face blissful and carefree. Ziva smiled softly, then slowly got to her slightly aching feet and stretched out her stiff muscles. She rose and throw her arms up over her head then pulled each leg up to her chest. Ziva grinned at the tension in her muscle was released. She grabbed her knapsack, then moved over stealthily towards her year older brother and reached around his sleeping form, grasping his bundle that help some of the supplies. She carefully lifted the sack then turned and raced quietly over and hide behind a thick trunk of a tree.

Ziva quickly opened both the bundles and reached inside the two with individual hands. She pulled out dark brown baggy boy trousers, a tan deer skin shirt, boy boots, the medical wrap and the hunting dagger. She lay them out on the soft grass then stood up and bent forwards as she forced her arms out of the sleeves of her battered baby blue dress.

After several failed attempts Ziva finally yanked the torn dress off and threw it, discarded onto the ground. *finally, I never even liked girly cloths.* she thought with a smirk on her face. She then looked down to her naked body. Since she was eight she had no breasts yet, so she only wore simple white underwear. *hmm.. When I get breasts…ew!* she thought shivering. *then I will use the medical wrap to bind them to my chest.* she shook her head slightly smiling to herself as she reached down and wiggled into the pants and shirt.

Ziva straightened and admired herself. The cloths hung loose off her small frame, but she grinned anyway. She sat down, deer skin clad back pressed against the thick base of the tree and slid the boots over her feet. Ziva slowly tied the laces, enjoying the feeling of having real shoes, not slippers on her feet. *ah dad I never was a girly girl* she thought sadly yet stubbornly at the same time.

She double knotted the strings and leaped to her feet, testing out the new style. She looked herself over once more then a thought surfaced. *I should just look like a boy. That way if me and Theron have to work for our food, then he wont be alone. And I'll be safer as a boy. Mother always worried for me, saying woman where misused and taken advantage of…* Ziva fixed her green eyes onto the knife at her feet. She took in the details of the unsheathed dagger. It was a simple hunting weapon, with a straight four inch long blade about roughly an inch in length across, razor shape edges and point. The handle was ordinary as well, it was painted black like her hair, and wooden.

Ziva took in a deep breath of clean crisp air, and forced herself to reach down and grasp the knife before she changed her mind. She quickly grabbed a fistful of raven colored hair, about two inches from her head, and without a second thought ripped the blade through her beloved hair. She felt the brief tug as the weapon bit though her hair, then it was finished. No turning back now.

She brought the length of black and held it out in front of herself. *dang… I'm kinda having second thought now…what would mother say? And father?* she a sorrow filled smile gracing her face as she thought but tossed aside the severed hair. It spilled out onto the ground like spilt ink, and she ignored it, reaching for the scabbard instead. Ziva picked it up and tied the leather to the belt loop on her pants, then sheathed the dagger inside it, her slightly long baggy deer skin shirt covered it perfectly.

She snorted, and quickly repacked and retied the bundles then walked back over towards her still sleeping brother.

"Theron. Hey wake up." she said shaking him after she dropped the sacks beside her. The older boy under she hands moaned and turned over, causing her to jostle him harder. He mumbled under his breath, then groggily brought a hand formed into a fist to his eyes. Ziva beamed at him when Theron opened his eyes, and she saw confusion swirl in them before he launched out at her. "Who are you! Where is my sister!" he roared his hands bunching up her shirt under them. She opened her mouth to answer, but he cut her off by spitting in her face. *why you!* Ziva thought angrily, feeling the saliva slid down the side of her face. Her brother reared back a fist, releasing one sit of her shirt, and she instinctively reacted to the open opportunity. Theron's clutched hand shot towards her face, and she jerked her head to the side letting the attack aimed for her head glide past. Ziva called her fingers together, and they responded, then her digits leaped forwards almost on their own, and they connected into the black haired boy holding her with one hand. "IDIOT I am your sister Ziva!" she shouted in his face as his head whipped to the side from the force of her counter attack.

Ziva grunted and wiped the spit from her cheek as she stood up and glared down at Theron.

The boy from the same mother and father as her, gingerly holding his face, gazed up at her. "Ziva…but you look like a boy…" he choked on his sentence and she laughed. "Well that is what I was aiming for. Who do I look?" she asked placing both her hands on her hips. Theron laughed and stood up, dusting himself off. "well you fooled me. But you could look dirtier." he said, crouching down and grabbing at the ground.

She raised an eyebrow at his strange actions and yelled in surprise when he chucked a handful of dirt right into her face and messily cut hair. "there. Looks better." Theron grunted smirking. Ziva glared death at him, them her face split into a grin. "ok of it looks boyish…. I think we should get going…." she said skipping over towards her caramel horse, that had risen and was grazing peacefully nearby. Her brother shook his head, as he mounted his stallion. "sure, also if you want to be a boy, don't skip, or anything." he grunted. Ziva mounted her horse with some difficulty and once she did, she giggled, knowing it was probably for the last time. "ok." they both kicking their animals into a jog. "hey Ziva why do you want to be a boy? Its kinda strange." Theron said from his place beside her. A lopsided smile grew on her face as she replied. "because, if we decide to work you and I will be treated equally, also I'll be safer as a boy than as a girl, also taking more seriously." was her answer.

"oh.. So what will your boy name be? And your need to work on your voice." Theron asked. Silence followed as she thought. Ziva watched as the pine trees blew past, and listened to the horses' hoof beats pounding the earth. "well… hmmmm….. Hey we'll be brothers…but anyway my new name… hmmm…Nike how does that sound?" she asked after hesitating, forcing her voice to be slightly huskier or boyish. Theron nodded. "ya I like it."

After that the rode in silence for the rest of the time, with no destination in mind.

"where are we going?" Nike asked. Theron grunted. "only town that we find, I think we should be like ghosts, and not get to attached to any town, so we can disappear without notice." he responded coolly Nike looked at her brother awed *since when did he get so wise? Maybe he feels his need to protect me and be a man like father.* she thought shrugging. Her brother's next question surprised her. "Zi…Nike will you ever be the same after what happen?" Nike thought for a moment, remembering. Before the titan attack, she had been carefree, making jokes, crazy… fun. *mother and father would not want us to stay like this…* Nike felt a grin bloom on her face. "yes I think I will soon, ma and pa would not want us to stay shocked and scared." and her brother only nodded.


End file.
